Whispers in the Night
by JABrown1995
Summary: Peeta starts his Sophomore year at Collins Prep High School after his father winning 5.2 Million Dollars in The Capitols annual Lottery Drawling. And on his first day meets Gale. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from/about the Hunger Games. Nor do I own Calvin Klein or Ralph Lauren.

Author's Note: This is my VERY first FanFiction so please stay with me.

PeetaXGale

_**Whispers in the Night**_

Today was Peeta's first day at Collins Prep High School the highest praised high school in all Panem. He was a Sophomore and this was a new school for him. He used to go to Suzanne High School but when his father won a 5.2 million dollar lottery drawling that The Capitol has every year. He and his family which consisted of 2 brothers Brandon and James and his mother and father Emily and Jack and their Basset Hound Roofus.

Peeta was heading to school when an attractive young man walked up to Peeta and introduced himself, "Hello, I am Gale Hawthorne, President of the Student Council." "Hi I am Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you Gale." Peeta said familiarizing himself with the young mans name. "Would you like a tour of Collins?" Gale asked noticing Peeta's eyes glancing around the grounds of the school and looking at his small map of the school grounds that came with his schedule. "Yes, that would be lovely." Peeta replied reveling in the fact that this very attractive guy was even talking to him. _Alright Peeta, Gale is just doing this because he is the president of the Student Council. NOT because he is attracted to you alright!_ Peeta thought to himself. Meanwhile Gale was thinking, _I am glad that I am the Student Council President other wise Peeta would see right through me and see that I am gay and think that he is cute. _

Gale explained to Peeta that the school's layout was pretty simply. " You have four main halls; Straight ahead you will find the Cafeteria, Gym, and the Musical Departments. To the left you will find the English and History classes. To the right you will find the Science and Mathematics classes. And behind us are the main offices." Gale explained, then asked, " Did you get all of that?" Peeta looked up into Gale's beautiful pale eyes and said, "Y-Yes, I think I do." Gale breaking the eye contact. _Good God he has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes._ Gale thought then noticing that he was staring, then asked, "Can I see your schedule?" "Sure." Peeta replied while trying to find it in his Calvin Klein messenger bag. Gale noticed the bag and asked excitedly, " IS THAT A REAL CALVIN KLEIN KARLY MESSENGER BAG?" Peeta looked up shocked said, " Wow! Almost no one notices that it is even a Calvin Klein. Let alone a Karly." Peeta then asked, " How could you tell?" Gale replied nervously not expecting to sound so excited about it, "Ummmm, I-I just noticed the CK on the interior when you flipped it open hehe." And nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

When Peeta finally found his schedule. He handed it to Gale who looked surprised and said, "We have all the same classes except I am not in choir. But I know someone who is in this class with you." Peeta asked, "Who? What's his name?" "Her," Gale corrected, "Her name is Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta's face instantly dropped in assuming that Katniss was Gale's Girlfriend. Gale noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" Peeta said, "Huh? OH! Nothing I was just hoping that you and I would have all the same classes you seem really nice compared to a lot of people at my old school. That's all." Gale knew he was hiding something but left it at that.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to class huh?" Gale said noticing that the bell for first period was about to ring. "Yeah I guess I will see you in second period Math then." "Yeah I guess. See you later Peeta." Gale replied while walking away. "See you later." Peeta shouted to Gale. Then started walking to Choir. Peeta was about to walk through the door when a girl with brown hair in a braid threw a music stand at a muscular blonde guy. Blondie ducked and the stand flew past him and smacked Peeta in the head. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from/about the Hunger Games. Nor do I own Calvin Klein or Ralph Lauren.

Author's Note: This is my VERY first FanFiction so please stay with me.

PeetaXGale

Also note that I am writing this at 3:20 AM and cant sleep so a little tired at the moment

_**Whispers in the Night**_

When Peeta woke up he felt groggy and disoriented. He looked around and spotted the brunette girl and the hot blondie from Choir and also a woman in scrubs who he assumed was the school nurse. The nurse noticed that he was awake and asked in a sweet low voice as to not hurt his head more, "Good afternoon Peeta. How are you feeling?" Peeta then replied, " I feel groggy and disoriented. And I have a major headache." This then caused blondie to laugh hard making Peeta wince in pain. The girl noticed Peeta's pain and slapped blondie and telling him to be quite. Peeta then asked, "Who are you two? And why were you throwing things around?" This caused blondie to laugh again. The girl spoke first, "Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen. And goofball numero uno over here is Cato Thorne." "Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark." He replied, then asked no one in particular, "Could I please have some ibuprofen?" The nurse quickly said as she got up, "Yes, of course your head must be pounding right now I imagine." She then handed Peeta two large white pills as she said, " Take one now," Handing him a paper cup with water in it, "And take the other in a few hours if you still have a headache." "Okay." is all Peeta said as he took the first pill and put the other in his pocket. He started to get up to throw his now empty cup away when seemingly out of nowhere Cato swooped in and took his cup from his hand and threw it away for him. "T-Thanks." A confused Peeta muttered. Cato then replied, " You're welcome cute thang." Which just confused Peeta more than before. _Did he just call me 'cute thang'? No there is no way HE is too cute to be into me._ Peeta thought numbly. The nurse then sent the three students on their way.

As it turned out Cato, Katniss, and Gale all had the same gym period as Peeta. As Peeta walked into the boys locker room his nose was assaulted. Not by guy B.O. as he had been expecting but by pretty smelling colognes. Some of them he immediately recognized as Ralph Lauren's Blue Polo Fragrance. And another as Calvin Klein's Euphoria. _WAIT why am I smelling women's perfume in a men's locker room?_ Peeta thought to himself recognizing the perfume that his mother uses. _Oh well. Probably wafting over from the girls locker room._ He could not be more wrong. He found Gale who then asked in a demanding tone, "Where the hell were you during second third and fourth period? I was really worried." Peeta started stuttering as he tried to explain, "I-I w-was..." "He got smacked in the face with a music stand before first period!" Cato said failing to suppress a laugh. Gale looked stunned and asked protectively, "How in the fuck did that happen, Cato?" Gale's protective tone did not go unnoticed by Peeta. Peeta was confused at Gale's tone but asked, "Yeah, why was Katniss throwing a music stand at you?" It was Gale's turn to be confused as he muttered out, "Whaa..." Cato then finally spoke up and said, "Katniss and I were just fooling around with each other and she was pretending to throw a stand at me and I guess it slipped and flew through the air and smacked poor Cutie Pie here in the face." Peeta then asked Cato, "Cato, who do you keep calling me lovey dovey names?" Cato just laughed and replied, "Because they fit you and I can." Peeta just let it go.

They all got changed and Gale and Cato's bodies did NOT go unnoticed they were both RIPPED. Peeta just wished that he could touch at least one of their six packs. Or one of their flawless arms or pecs. And he also noticed that they were both perfectly hair free except for Cato who had a thin line of a happy trail which on him was really fucking hot. And their tight boxers left little to the imagination. Cato noticed first that Peeta was checking him out and said, "If you do not stop biting your lip I and going to have to give you something else to bite." He said with a wink.

After Gym was over all the guys took a quick shower and it took all of Peeta's will power not to stare. But he noticed that Cato and Gale had erections. And they were showering together away from all of the other teens. Peeta did not know anyone else in here yet so he went over to them. And as he made is way over he heard Cato ask Gale, "Do you think Peeta is cute?" Gale replied, "Hell yes! What gay guy wouldn't?" Cato then asked, "Who do you think he is into more? I mean it's obvious that he is gay too from the way he was checking us out." Peeta could feel his blush rising as he interjected saying, "You know that you guys shouldn't talk about people behind their backs." Both of the showering studs jumped. Gale was the first to speak in saying, "Damn Peeta you scared the hell out of us." "Sorry." Peeta said. The three continued their showers in silence and got dressed Peeta figured out where or better yet WHO was wearing Calvin Klein's Euphoria. A tall tan brown eyed guy. Who was fiercely sexy. Peeta asked Cato who he was and Cato replied, "That is Taylor. He moved here last year from District 8 he is a junior." "Oh, so is my brother James!" Peeta realized out loud.

After Gym Cato and Katniss had a different periods from Gale and Peeta so they split from the group. Gale and Peeta went to lunch in silence. After getting cardboard pizza from the lunch line they sat down still in silence. Then Peeta asked, "What were you and Cato talking about in the showers?" Gale nearly choked on his pizza, "U-ummmmmm, you." He replied avoiding the details. "What about me?" Peeta pushed on._ Damn it!_ Gale thought. After a moment of silence Peeta said, "You know if your gay you can tell me right I wont judge. I promise I mean it would be the pot calling the kettle black anyway haha." Gale looked stunned. Nobody in this school just openly came out to him before other than Cato of course. But Cato and Gale had been to close of friends to go any farther. "Really?" Gale asked those pale gray eyes looking innocently into Peeta's ocean blue ones. "Yeah! Really I am gay and I am very open about it just like my brother James. The one I mentioned was a Junior." Gale then leaned in close and kissed Peeta.

Yes I know I left it on a very big cliff hanger but it is seriously 4:45 AM here in little Podunk Ohio. So I am going to go to sleep before my mother wakes up for work and kills me for being up this late good night my readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do NOT own ANYTHING from or about the Hunger Games. I do not own any of the Brand Names that I may or may not use either.

**All right everybody this is coming to you straight from my mind at 2:50 AM and after a LARGE LARGE LARGE cup of highly caffeinated tea. I am working the night shift tonight so I figured I would write this since I was bored with nothing to do. So with out farther a-do here you go...**

_**Whispers in the Night**_

Peeta was stunned at Gale's kiss. But his lips were so soft and tasted too good to be true. For some reason that Peeta could not fathom they tasted like strawberries. Gale broke the kiss as soon as he had started it and left Peeta whining for more.

"S-sorry." Gale said shyly as he started to get up.

Then Peeta grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?" Peeta asked, "That was amazing!"

It was Gale's turn to be stunned. He sat back down, "You liked it?" He asked, "I thought for sure that I had offended you. I do not know what came over me."

"It was more than alright." Peeta said, "You know I over heard you and Cato in the showers today after gym. When you and him were wondering who I was more attracted to, you or him. I mean don't get me wrong you both are plenty attractive. But I don't choose someone based on looks." Then Peeta realized something. _WAIT! Gale AND Cato both had raging boners after gym while taking showers. I mean so did I but that is only because I am gay and got horny around all those naked guys. _Peeta then asked, "Wait! Is Cato gay as well?"

"Yeah...Why?" Gale wondered.

"Because if you're gay and Cato is gay." Peeta thought out loud, "Why didn't you guys just date each other I mean you already have known each other for a while?"

"Because." Gale began to answer, "We have fooled around with each other experienting and all that but we both have been such close friends with each other for so long that neither one of us wanted to break that friendship if we dated then broke up." Gale then finished with, "Plus neither one of our families know that we are gay and our families have been friends for years and years we didn't want them to break apart if we broke up all that crap blah blah blah."

"Oh I see." Peeta said, "I guess that makes sense. Now I have another question?"

"Go ahead." Gale said.

"Why don't your families know that you two are gay?" Peeta asked.

"Cato never really said why he never came out to his family." Gale began to explain, "But as for me. I haven't come out to them because my dad is a severe homo-phobe and was once arrested and charged for hate crimes because he beat the living shit out of an openly gay man that used to live in our neighborhood. And I guess after I heard that story I was just too scared to tell them."

"Wow! I just cannot believe that!" Peeta said angrily, "What the hell is wrong with people I just can't imagine hating someone because they are different from you!"

"Yeah, I don't know either." Gale said, then pointed out, "But you have to remember that there is always TWO sides to every story."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Peeta finished before the final bell rang for the day.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" Gale asked noticing that Peeta was heading the same direction as his own home, "I am heading that way anyway."

"Sure." Peeta replied sweetly, "That would be lovely."

When Peeta and Gale reached Peeta's new house/mansion Peeta asked Gale if he would like to come in and have a snack or a drink.

"No, no." Gale replied, "Thank you but I really must be going."

"Okay." Peeta replied sadly, "Ma-"

Peeta was soon cut off by Gale's lips meeting his again this time a little more passionately. Gale's tongue moved across Peeta's lips asking for access. Peeta granted him access. They explored each others warm cavernous mouths for a few minutes neither one's tongue battling the other for dominance. Gale was the first to break the kiss leaving Peeta whining at the loss.

"Trust me." Gale started to explain, "I would L-O-V-E to stay and do that some more but I really must be going now. I'm so sorry."

"I-it's alright." Peeta said blushing, "Maybe some other time." He said with a wink.

"Oh, we definitely should." Gale replied with a wink of his own.

Gale and Peeta walked away from each other. Peeta to his house. Gale to his therapist. The therapist that his parents made him go to after he was "raped".

**Yes I know I am very very evil. But I now realize why authors always use cliff-hangers. They are so much fun to use. Having them as a reader is a GRADE A PAIN IN THE ASS but as an author they are amazing. Lol but I will probably be updating with-in the next 24 hours or so if my sleep schedule doesn't get back on track. Anyway good night my precious readers. OH! And before I forget REVIEWS are ALWAYS welcome! They help me as a writer and make your reading experience A LOT better. Alright now I know I am just blabbly writing so I am going to go goodnight my preciouses. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I do NOT own anything from/about the Hunger Games that is all thanks to Suzanne Collins. Nor do I own any of the brand names I may or may not use.

_**Disclaimer: Gay sexual thoughts. Masturbating. Here on out there will be gay sex full on guy on guy. If you are not comfortable with this then turn back now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Alright I know that I left you guys on a cliffhanger and I know I said that I would update within the next 24 hours but I got sidetracked and had little to no internet so yeah. All right here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

_**Whispers in the Night**_

**Gale's P.O.V.**

As Gale was on his way to his therapist, Dr. Effie Trinket, Gale was thinking about whether or not he would tell her about Peeta. He wanted to because he just had to express to someone about him. But Gale was also worried that if he admitted to Effie that he had a crush on a boy that she would "let it slip" to his homo-phobic parents. And they would definitely make him be home-schooled. That was the last thing that Gale wanted. Especially now that he had met Peeta. He just couldn't get that blue eyed, blonde, muscular boy. Gale realized too late that he was getting a rock hard erection but it was too late because Dr. Trinket came into the waiting room and called his name.

"Good afternoon, Gale." Effie started the conversation on the way to her office, "How have you been? Anything interesting happen since last week?"

"Hey Effie." Gale started out of habit after she finished, "I have been good. Great since this morning actually." He finished without answering the last question.

"Well, I can see that something interesting has happened indeed." Effie replied excitedly, "Tell me about it."

"About what?" Gale replied not realizing that he had in fact answered that last question after all without thinking he did.

"About your 'great' morning." She answered the question impatiently.

"OH! THAT! Um, where do I begin?" Gale asked himself. "Um, well I met a new student his name is Peeta." Gale couldn't stop himself from not telling someone about the gorgeous boy he met, "He is so nice and sweet and I think that he really likes me."

"Well, that is very interesting indeed isn't it?" Effie said out loud to her self.

"Hey, Effie you're not going to tell my parents about this are you?" Gale asked.

"Well it might come up at one point or-" Effie was cut off by Gale picking up the lamp on the table at the side of the chair he was sitting in and threw it into Effie's large book shelf.

"HUUUH! THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Effie shouted as Gale stormed out of the office saying over his shoulder "You tell them that bookshelf will be the last of your worries!"

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

Peeta went straight to his bedroom after Gale left. Ignoring his brothers and parents asking about his first day at his new school. He quickly shut the door to his over sized bedroom. Peeta's father and mother spared no expense when they decided to move here after winning the lottery. _I really don't need all this room to myself I wish that I had someone to share it with. Maybe one day, if I am very lucky, I can share a bedroom with Gale. Gale. Gale. Gale. _Was all Peeta could think about at that moment. Not his homework or chores or what his brother was asking him.

"Wait! What did you say?" Peeta asked his brother James.

"I said," James sighed, "How was your day? Did you meet any cute guys?"

Peeta and James were close they were the younger of the the three boys. And they were both openly gay.

"Yeah!," Peeta replied, "I had a wonderful day aside from a music stand smacking my in the face it was great. Also, I met a great guy! His name is Gale Hawthorne. He is a sophomore. He has the most beautiful eyes. He is built like a god and hung like a horse!" Peeta said with a wink, "And the best part...HE...IS...GAY!" Peeta finished excitedly

"Well then." James thought about it for a moment. "Wait a second!" He started, "How on earth would you know whether or not he is 'hung like a horse' as you say?" Giving Peeta a deer caught in headlights look.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Peeta stared at his brother for a moment questioningly, "I have gym with him! Duh! Anyway enough about me. How was your first day at a Capitol school?"

"Well..." James looked at the floor blushing.

"Huuuh!" Peeta gasped, "Spill everything now!" He ordered his brother.

"I uh..." James stuttered, "Met someone too." James said carefully watching his brother.

"EEEEEEEP! JAMES THAT IS GREAT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Peeta screamed excitedly.

"His name is Taylor." James said, "He moved here a year ago from District 8."

"OH!" Peeta exclaimed remembering the cute guy wearing Calvin Klein's Euphoria , "He is cuh-ute."

"You met him?" James asked.

"I wasn't introduced but I have gym with him." Peeta explained. James again looked at the floor blushing. "Why are you blushing now?" Peeta asked.

"W-well..." James stuttered again, "I wanted to ask..."

"Oh just ask already! I would like to get a shower within the next month." Peeta urged his brother.

"I was wondering... I-is h-he well... well endowed?" James couldn't help his stuttering.

"HAHAHA!" Peeta couldn't help but laughing, "I don't know. He didn't take a shower with the rest of us." Peeta finally explained after he had calmed down.

"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I will let you get your shower then." James said as he was leaving, "Have fun! But not so much fun that we hear it!" James said, with a laugh, as he was going down the staircase. Peeta just blushed. And continued to the en suite. Where he started to undress as he turned the water on. He steps into the shower starts to wash and thought back to gym class or more specifically after gym class in the showers when Cato and Gale had their rock hard erections. Peeta then noticed his own member swelling up and started to stroke it.

**Gale P.O.V.**

Gale was walking around angrily after the incident with Effie. So he then decides that he would see if Peeta would have liked to hang out since he offered earlier. Gale knew he wasn't expected to be home for another two hours so he decided to accept Peeta's offer. And walked to Peeta's mansion. Gale went right up to the front door and knocked. After a few moments a strikingly young looking woman answered with a howling Basset Hound behind her.

"Be quite Roofus!" She said to the dog and after a moment he silenced, "Can I help you misterrrr..."

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne." Gale answered.

"Hello Gale my name is Emily. Emily Mellark." The woman replied and asked again, "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes sorry. I was looking for Peeta. Is he home?" Gale asked.

"Yes. He is in his bedroom." Emily answered Gale, "Go up the staircase, to the left, and it is on the left."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Mellark." Gale thanked the woman.

"You're welcome. And it's just Emily." Emily replied.

"Okay thank you again Emily." Gale thanked Emily again as he headed up the staircase.

He then turned to the left. To find only two doors in the entire hallway one on the right side and one on the left side. _Man I would love to live like this. This house is gorgeous._ He knocked on the door on the left side of the hallway and heard no reply. He opened the door and called Peeta's name and still heard no reply. He looked around the unfamiliar room. And opened what he thought was a closet and found Peeta, in the shower, masturbating. Gale started to feel the rush of blood go to his own member which started to throb for attention. Gale couldn't take it anymore and pulled his own member out and started to masturbate himself.

Peeta started to moan while stroking his member. Which furthered Gale's drive to completion. Gale found a discarded shirt on the floor of the bathroom near the door way and finished in it. Then he heard Peeta's moaning getting quicker, shorter and louder. Until Peeta came. Gale then quickly shut the door as quietly as he could and sat on the bed and waited for Peeta to come out of the bathroom.

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

When Peeta was finished in the shower. He walked out and dried off on a towel discarded it with the rest of his clothes into the laundry chute. Then continued into his bedroom naked and found a patiently waiting Gale sitting on his bed.

"SHIT!" Peeta screamed and ran back into his bathroom slamming the door shut.


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I am ashamed to say that I have fallen victim to writer's block.**_

_**:(**_

_**I am sorry that I haven't updated. But at least now you know why I haven't.**_

_**I do NOT know when I will be updating...  
**_

_**BUT**_

…_**. I PROMISE I will update as soon as possible and do NOT worry I will definitely update within the next month or two.**_

_**I PROMISE! **_

_**Again I am sorry. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Authors notes: I own nothing of/about the Hunger Games. You owe all due credit to Suzanne Colllins. Nor do I own the brand names I may or may not use.

I know that I didn't give you a proper chapter last time I updated so here you go its a little short but like I said I am getting blocked but I think that I am coming back around and by the way I am going out of town soon for a little while so I may not be able to update anytime soon. But I will try my best I promise!

Disclaimer: Gay scenes, Man+Man sex, Sexual Content, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_**Whispers in the Night**_

_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN MY BEDROOM? _Peeta thought while freaking out in his bathroom still naked due to the fact that all of his clean clothes were in his closet in his bedroom. Peeta quickly looked around frantically for his dirty clothes then remembered that he already put them in the laundry chute. Along with his last clean towel. _SHIT! Why do I have to be so clean and tidy? _Peeta asked himself frantically looking around for something to cover up with.

"You alright in there, Peeta?" Gale asked through the door.

"Yeah, just looking for something to cover up with." Peeta replied shyly. Then Peeta realized something. _He has already seen me naked in gym class so what is so different now? _Peeta thought to himself. "Well this time you're sporting a rock hard erection." Peeta thought out loud without realizing it.

"Did you say something?" Gale asked even though he heard ever word. He snickered briefly.

"NO! I didn't say anything." Peeta said a little too quickly. Then deciding to just face his fears._ Gale already knows that I am gay and he has already seen me naked juuust not with a raging boner... Alright Peeta pull yourself together._ "I'm coming out now." Peeta said through the door.

"Okay." Gale replied as Peeta slowly opened the bathroom door. Gale was sitting on Peeta's soft bed. Peeta peeked his head out the door briefly. Then shot across the room and into the walk in closet. On the way giving Gale a nice view of his perfectly hairless butt. "You know that I have seen all of that already. Right?" Gale announced to Peeta.

"Yeah I know." Peeta said not wanting to look at Gale because he could feel the red seeping into his face. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants, shirt, and boxers. He quickly slipped the boxers on then the pants and then the shirt. "You know that you didn't to look the ENTIRE time either. Thanks now I have a raging boner." Peeta said to Gale turning to that Gale could see what he had done.

"I think it looks bigger than in gym class." Gale said with a sly smirk playing on his face. He quietly got up from the bed and made his way over to Peeta. Wrapping his strong arms around Peeta. Pressing his own hard member against Peeta's lower abdomen. Peeta let a little whimper out and started chewing on his bottom lip. "If you don't stop chewing I will start doing it for you." Gale said in the most sexy voice Peeta had ever heard before.

"Gale?" Peeta said.

"Hmm?" Gale replied as he started running his hands up and down Peeta's back.

"What are you doing?" Came an unexpected voice from the bedroom door. Peeta and Gale turned to look to see who it was. It was Peeta's older brother James. Who had a smirk at his mouth and an eyebrow raised.

"Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh..." Peeta stared stammering as he seperated from Gale, "Nothing. Just. Nothing. And number one what do you want. Number two, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? THERE IS SUCH A THING KNOWN AS PRIVACY, JAMES!" Peeta shouted at his brother.

"Mom wants to know if your 'boy toy' is staying for dinner or not." James said without so much as a flinch at his brother's yelling.

"I don't know. Gale?" Peeta asked.

"Sure. That is if I am not imposing?" Gale said.

"Your parents won't mind will they?" Peeta asked nervously.

"What they don't know won't kill them." Gale answered with a smirk and a light laugh.

"Well mom said that dinner is done. So let's go." James said as he started down the hallway to the staircase leading straight to the kitchen.

"You ready?" Peeta asked Gale nervously chewing on his lip again. Then all of the sudden Gale bit Peeta on his lip. "HEY! What was that for?"

"I already told you that if you kept biting on your lips I would do it for you." Gale said with a laugh, "Let's go."

"Okay." Peeta led the way to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Whispers In The Night**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Author's Notes: Oh MY GOD I didn't think that it would take me so long to update. I AM SO SORRY! And I am going to apologize in advance because I am currently typing this chapter with a sleeping dog on my arm so sorry for any misspellings never mind he moved haha! Sorry I am a little loopy from exhaustion._

Gale followed Peeta through the giant house through the enormous kitchen into the dining room and walked up to a large mahogany table. Peeta lead him to a chair and instructed him to sit down. Gale did as he was told and sat in a very plush chair. Gale started to look around, '_Man, no expense was spared for this house was it?' _He thought to himself. Peeta sat next to Gale and said, "Beware of my mother she can sometimes be a bit of a "grill-er"."

Gale chuckled, "I think I can handle her." He said with a wink and nudged Peeta. Just then Peeta's mother Emily walked in carrying plates of food and Peeta's Father Jack followed with more plates. They then all took their seats.

Emily looked over to Gale and asked, "So Gale, how long have you been going to Collin's Prep?"

Peeta muttered under his breath, "And let the grilling begin." Then Emily gave Peeta her own death glare in which made it look like the flesh was going to melt off of her face.

"Um..." Gale stuttered, "Since I was in 7th grade. I have always loved it there everyone is so nice."

"Well, that's good," Emily said before asking another question, "Are the classes challenging?"

"Well, that depends on your definition of challenging, Mrs. Mellark." Gale said cleverly.

"Please, call me Emily." She replied in a disturbingly pleasant voice. "How old are you Gale?"

"Well, _Emily,_ I will turn 16 in November." Gale answered.

"Are you planning on getting your driver's license?" Emily asked yet another question.

"I am hoping to yes whether or not I actually do depends on the situation at said time." Gale replied cleverly.

Emily was just about to ask another question when Peeta chirped up into the conversation saying, "Mom can we please be done with the grilling now?"

"Yes I suppose we can." Emily answered finishing her dinner. She sat in her seat until everyone was finished eating and then walked into the kitchen and then two maids entered the dining room to clean up after dinner. Peeta snuck Gale back up to his room to chat before he had to go.

"I am so sorry about that she just doesn't give up!" Peeta exclaimed nervously, biting his lip yet again. Gale swooped in to place a kiss on Peeta's partly swollen lips. Peeta jumped and then relaxed into the kiss. Gale was the first to break it saying, "It's fine trust me I have endored a "grilling" before."

"Mmm, I bet you have." Peeta said with a wink. And practically tackled Gale to the bed, kissing him the whole way down. Before Peeta knew it they were making out. "_**Just give me a reason just a little bits enough just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again" **_Gale's cell phone made both Peeta and Gale jump. Gale groaned and answered the call, "Hello mother of mine. What's up?" Peeta could hear muffled sounds coming from the other end of the line. "Okay. Okay I will be there in about 15 minutes." Gale said and hung up without saying goodbye. "I have to go home now." Gale said a frown playing at his lips.

"Oh, okay I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Peeta said looking at the floor.

"Maybe even sooner." Gale said mischiefly with a wink. Then got up and left through the open door.

Peeta looked at the clock and was shocked to find that it was 10:21 P.M. I guess now is better than never to go to bed. And undressed to his underware and got into his oversized bed. Peeta was almost instantly asleep.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Peeta awoke to something hitting window. Looking at his clock on his nightstand noticing that it was 1:30 A.M. Went over to his window to find Gale sitting there with a busted lip.


End file.
